


Rush-hour

by Hairy_Lemon



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Crack, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hairy_Lemon/pseuds/Hairy_Lemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Altair is abruptly woken by a boot to the face and a naked Malik shrieking at him like a fishwife. Crack fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rush-hour

**Author's Note:**

> Long-long-time asscreed fic reader, first time contributor. I'd like to know what you think of this crack-fic, and if it entertained you? I plan on writing more as the inspiration strikes.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Malik grunted and rolled over, idly scratching at the dried white substance smeared over his thighs. It itched and bothered his sense of cleanliness, but at the moment he did not care. The sun was just a glimmer on the horizon and he was still tired after the events of last night. Mmmmm. Last night. Malik slowly smiled to himself. Altair had managed to keep him well entertained. Malik languidly slipped his hand beneath the blanket and touched his dick. It was still a bit sensitive. Best leave it alone for now. He patted it fondly and withdrew his hand to curl it beneath his cheek.

As he lightly dozed Malik replayed the events of the evening before that had led to Altair panting and drooling with Malik's penis firmly lodged in his ass. Altair had returned from Acre hot, bothered, and in an extremely lusty mood. He had tried his best to convince Malik that having sex right here, right now, was a great idea, but Malik's delicious sense of cruelty had intervened. No amount of pleading, cajolery, or seductive eating of peaches would move him, but instead he diligently attended to his work, pausing only to sensuously stretch his back, or bending over to retrieve his quill he had 'accidentally' dropped on the floor.

It had driven Altair wild.

Malik had eventually given in when Altair had been reduced to a sexually-frustrated puddle of desperate desire. Malik so loved teasing Altair thus. When they eventually got down to it, the sex was always fantastic, and multiple orgasms were assured.

Such as it had been, last night. Malik smiled into his cushion, lost in these happy recollections. But was there not something important planned for today? Something involving Altair?

Yes...yes...a general that needed to be taken care of. Accepting bribes from the Templars, he was. Despicable. But that is what the Assassins were for, to take care of him. When was it for, though...sunrise? Ah yes, sunrise. When the sun rises. That sunrise. Now.

Shit.

Altair woke to his boots flung in his face and a gloriously naked Malik shrieking at him. "Get up you lazy Novice, you were supposed to be gone hours ago!"

Altair rubbed his sore cheek and scowled, annoyed at the rude awakening, but too much enjoying the sight of Malik's rippling abs, strong thighs, and the smears of dried cum over it all to really mind.

Yesterday's pants were thrown at him, followed by his shirt and tunic, and Altair flailed. "What is the matter with you, Malik?" he yelled.

Malik's head popped around the door from where he was retrieving the rest of Altair's uniform, and he bellowed, "You have an assassination. To get to. And it may now be. Too late!" Each phrase was punctuated by an article of clothing or armor being thrown at Altair.

Altair paled and leapt from their bed, scrambling into his uniform. Malik scurried around, alternating between shoving various articles onto Altair's person, gathering his weapons, and coming up with fantastically original ways of calling Altair an idiot, all the while stark naked.

No trace of sleepiness remained in Altair. His adrenaline was pumping after such a violent awakening, and his blood was up. That wasn't the only thing up. The sight of Malik nude with traces of last night over his front and back brought one thing and one thing only to the forefront of Altair's mind.

Malik, in frantically helping Altair get dressed was very much aware of this. "Listen to me carefully, Altair." he snarled, shoving a bracer onto his arm. "If you have fucked this assassination up because of your laziness, I promise you it will be the last time you will have anything to do with fucking, around me." He gave Altair a sharp slap to the ass, whirled him around by the shoulders, and practically threw him out the bed chamber.

Altair stumbled towards the bureau exit, and ran up the side of the wall. He clung to the trellis and looked back at Malik, who had appeared in the doorway. "And if this assassination goes to plan, what then is my reward, Dai?"

Malik grinned evilly, and palmed himself in the orange light of sunrise. "I'll leave that up to your imagination, Altair."

Altair swallowed heavily and fled.


End file.
